Charlie and annabelle
by mastfic
Summary: this story is to the charlie and annabelle pairing
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just begane to set,and our favortie angel dog charlie b was sitting on a roof top watching the sun set on his own, just then he heard a voice speak up behind him say

"charles,I need to tell you somthing".Charlie then asked

"what is it,another mission come on annabelle not another one me and itch...",annabelle then quickly cut him off

"no charlie!".Charlie thought this was strange she had never called him by charlie,

"annabelle what do you want to tell me?".Annabelle then said nothing,she herled herself onto him and kissed charlie with alot of passion,the kiss lasted for 2 the kiss ended annabelle said

"charlie,I love you" charlie then replied.

"Annabelle I love you too"

(watching from hell on a screen was belladonna)

"so my goody two paws cousin annabelle,is having a love afair with one of her angels,how sweet"

(back to charlie and annabelle)

"charlie,you know no one can know about us" said annabelle puting emfases on then replied

"I know,annie dear but we can keep it secret"(p.s annie is the nick name that charlie gave annabelle)

(up in heaven the judge was watching on a screen as well)

"this will not do,they must be put on trail right away"

( 2 weeks later in heaven at court)

The judge spoke

"trail number 3,456 is now in session,counsler your opening state ment" the one charging was sasha and her lawyer was another sasha's lawyer said

"your honor, my client has learned that she has been cheated on by this nother girl and is liable for alamony and other rights".The judge then knoded and then said,

"defence,your opening statement".Frankie,was charlie's guardean angel and his lawyer,then he said

"Thank you your honor, this trail is phoney and unreal there is not one,NOT ONE!" said frankie starting to yell but then got his cool back and continued

"Not one peice of evadence that they were married or even dating,so I'm putting forth that this case be droped as sasha is not intiteled to equadbel divison of the assets or anything that charlie has and ferther more,there os no rule against them dating I want this case droped,emidiltly".Then sasha's lawyer opened his big mouth

"your honer,there is proff that him and sasha were dating,if the joury will alow me to play this tape" said her lawyer holding up a VHS tape

"than it may shed some light on the subject,if you will".Frankie then yelled

"YOUR HONER,ABJECTION",then the judge replied

"over ruled,counsle you may proseed".The angel lawyer then replied

"thank you your honor,lets watch" then started to play the tape there were sasha and charlie at the roof top rose having 'dinner'.In the video sasha said to charlie

(IN VIDEO)

"oh,charlie its so romanic"

(END VIDEO)

"so you see your honor, there is proff that my client sasha la'flur was dating charlie burt barkin".Frankie then got an idea

"your honor, if the joury would alow me I would like to show you something else on this tape",the judge knoded frankie then took the remote off of the lawyers hands and rewinded the tape and then play

( IN VIDEO )

charlie says something,and sasha replies

"sorry charlie there just is no you and me!"

(END VIDEO)

"there you go your honor,strait from the dogs mouth CLEAR AS CRYSTLE" yelled frankie sitting down and taking a drink of the judge said

"I'm going to need some time to asses this evadence this trail is to continue at 9:30 am sharp tomorow morning good day to you all".Then they defence and the counse left in a huff,

(AT CHARLIE'S APARTMENT)

"well that went fairly well,right annie" said charlie,annabelle then replied

"yeah,i hope we win now lets get some sleep".Then the couple climbed into bed and slept until tomorow.

(A/N I know its not the longest chapter ever,but I think it will do for a starter and there will be many updates coming soon and I choose this couple pairing becuase there are not alot of fanfic's about it so I decided to do the character Frankie is a OC and is copy righted by me mastfic and there will be a story on frankie's orogins and stiff like that so Until next)


	2. Chapter 2:VICTORY!

As annabelle and charlie woke up in charlie's apartment,annabelle woke up with a mager then frankie flashed into there apartment and said to annabelle

"A bit,hungover are we".Annabelle knoded in agreement

"here,take these" said frankie handing her a bottle of asprin,as soon as charlie woke up and then screemed

"HOW DID YOU,GET IN HERE".Frankie then replied

"Charlie, have you forgoten that I'm your guardian angel",charlie then remembered and noded he put on his collar and then frankie said

"charlie get on your best suit today is another trial and annabelle you get on your best dress,today we win".But then annabelle asked

"Franke,how can you be so sure we can win this trial?",frankie then replied

"just leave that to me"

(Heaven court room 9:00 am sharp)

"franke your opening statement" said the judge,frankie then replied

"thank you your honor,now I call itchy itchaford to the stand your honor".Itchy then walks in,he's wearing a small suit himself

" will you plaese tell the court your birth and death date please".Itchy thought about it and then said

"My birth date was febuary,23 1923 and my death was october,5 1996".Frankie then pulled out one of his cigars and lighted it and puff some in sasha's face

"well it may please the court to know that I frankie sinatra is really frankie la'flur and I'm sasha's father and under heaven law I have complete control over her and her actions about marrage and dating".Everybody gasped at this news,sasha then asked

"wait,if your my dad then who is my mom...her voice trailed replied with a sigh

"Even i don't know that",sasha started to get angry with him

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW".Frankie then yelled back at sasha

"I MEAN I'M YOUR ADOPTIVE FATHER,YOU REal father was a drunk and him and your mother were killed in a car accident and the humans left you at my door step by that time your aunt died from cancer around 1932 and I had to take care of you".Sahsa was so sadened by this news she ran to frankie and barried her face down in his chest and cried,then the judge spoke

"In light of this new evadence,I have no choice but to drop this case".Out of no where a female screemed out in defeat just then belladonna marched up to the judges desk and grabed him by the neck

"you F..King idiot,we had an arrangement now I'm going to kill you...!".All of a sudden frankie and several court guards took out long golen rifles and pointed them at belladonna,

"Belladonna you just made a HUGE mistake,realease the judge get down on the ground and GET YOUR PAWS BEHIND YOUR BACK"yelled frankie getting closer to belladonna hoping she would give then said

"I'm not the fool you ARE" she yelled this and smacked frankie in the face with a crowbar,then she flew then said

"DAD!" she ran up to frankie and said

"dad,are you alright",frankie then replied

"yeah,I'm fine but I thought you didn't want me as a dad" he said looking at sasha strait in the then said

"Yeah but your,the only one I'm going to get".Frankie smiled at her and gave sasha a hug,but then charlie said

"now this is all good and dandy,but what about belladonna if she gets ahold of any nonheavenly or heavenly wepone she'll cause havick around the city".Frankie then reasured charlie

"don't worrie,me and annabelle will round up all the angels we can,and charlie you,sasha, and itchy will stall belladonna as long as you can", they all knoded and headed out to do there then muttered to himself

'heaven,hlep us'

(A/N so I know its not the longest chapter but the next couple of chapters are going to be longer and little more indetail just for one reason but I' going to tell you why so tune in for the next chapter wich will be coming soon,but remember I've got alot more storys to update so TA TA for now)


End file.
